Anéis e Sabedoria
by le-renegat
Summary: Haine sabe e, ao mesmo tempo, não quer saber. Haine/Badou/Haine.


**Mangá:** DOGS Bullets & Carnage

**Pairing:** Haine/Badou/Haine

**Disclaimer e avisos:** DOGS não me pertence. Os únicos bichos (e bichas) que me pertencem são o Apollo e a Dolly (meus cachorros).

Essa fic contém **_material yaoi/lemon._** Por favor, se isso não lhe agrada, clique no botãozinho vermelho 'x' no canto superior direito do seu browser. :D

* * *

**Anéis e Sabedoria**

**por le-renégat (Lou)  
**

_Mas há algo que nunca mudará:_

_Não importa onde estivermos, enquanto tivermos esses 'anéis' ao redor de nossos pescoços, somos simplesmente 'cães'._

Você sabe. Encara o chão quadriculado. Os quadrados pretos, de alguma forma, se sobressaem aos brancos, e você sente estar em um tabuleiro de xadrez, um peão movido por uma mão imaginária. O casaco que usa é descartado, caindo em algum lugar desimportante.

O sofá preto é de couro, e você se joga nele, as vértebras em suas costas exaltando felicidade com a sensação. Seus olhos vermelhos, cansados, observam os mínimos detalhes do teto, e você levanta uma das mãos - a que foi atingida pela bala da arma de alguma das criaturas inúteis que morreram em suas mãos há meia hora, e observa, com fascinação e ódio, os tecidos se regenerarem e a carne se fechar, sem deixar cicatriz alguma.

A vida é surpreendente, não é mesmo? Você recolhe a mão, levando-a à parte de trás de seu pescoço, tocando o pedaço de metal que ali se aloja. Frio. Você posiciona seus dedos nas laterais do objeto, esperando dois segundos, e em seguida puxando, com toda a sua força.

Dor.

Sangue.

O sangue é vermelho, você constata, ao examinar sua mão novamente. Vermelho como os olhos que o encaram de volta quando se olha no espelho. Vermelho como os olhos que agora se fecham, tentando dormir, numa vã esperança de esquecer a dor.

Você ouve a porta se abrir, e, em seguida, o som de borracha contra mármore e o cheiro inconfundível dos cigarros de Badou adentram suas narinas e ouvidos. Você mantém os olhos fechados. O som pára momentaneamente, mas o cheiro é mais forte que nunca. Provavelmente o canalha está exalando a fumaça na sua cara, e isso o enfurece. Mas você não faz nada. Não diz nada. Simplesmente finge dormir, enquanto sente e ouve o ruivo sentar-se no chão, encostando-se no seu sofá de couro.

'Haine.'

Você mantém seu silêncio, nem mesmo sabendo por quê. Você pensa que é porque não sente-se disposto a falar com imbecis no momento, mas, no fundo, sabe que essa não é a verdade. O cheiro do cigarro mais uma vez inunda suas narinas e pensamentos.

'Haine, seu animal, eu sei que você tá acordado.'

Você sente uma ponta (mas só uma ponta, bem desapontada, quase um toco quebrado!) de surpresa. Badou não é tão estúpido quanto você o julgava ser, não é mesmo? Badou sabe, assim como você sabe, embora os dois não saibam as mesmas coisas.

'Haine, vou apagar meus cigarros na sua cara, se você não me responder.'

'O que você quer?' Você decide responder. Não que a ameaça tenha surtido efeito, jamais. Claro, seria desagradável sentir a chama se extinguindo contra sua pele branca, mas isso seria curado em poucos segundos, e Badou sabe disso.

'Heh. Pra ser sincero... Eu não sei. Não sei o que vim fazer aqui. Acho que alguma coisa bizarra dentro de mim me fez vir aqui pra olhar pra tua cara imunda.'

Você se irrita e senta-se, olhos vermelhos faiscando de raiva. E, no segundo seguinte, tudo que você consegue distinguir é o fato de que jogou seu corpo sobre o do ruivo, pressionando-o contra o chão (que aparentemente está gelado, já que um arrepio sobe pela espinha do outro). O cigarro voou em algum momento durante a queda, e você hesita por meio segundo antes beijá-lo com toda a sua força.

Você, então, sente muitas coisas. Você sente a língua quente (e com gosto de tabaco preto) se mover com a sua, sente algo quente subir do seu peito até suas bochechas, sente a mão de Badou apertar sua bunda, e sente a vibração dos gemidos do ruivo quando você mexe seus quadris de encontro aos dele.

O sexo é quente, insuportavelmente quente, e avassalador. Você o toma, e é tomado muitas vezes. Vocês unem seus corpos até chegarem ao limite, e, quando os dois não conseguem mais se mover, Badou, com uma súbita demonstração de força, leva vocês dois para cima do sofá de couro (manchado, à essas alturas) e o tempo pára.

Você perde a noção de quantos minutos (horas?) mantém seu olhar fixo no teto, contando todos os pontinhos, todas as imperfeições, sentindo o cheiro do cigarro que Badou acendeu, em algum momento.

'Ei, Haine.'

'Quê?'

'Você parece um animal quando faz sexo, sabia?'

'... Vai à merda.'

Você se vira nos braços do ruivo e rouba seu cigarro, dando uma longa tragada, em seguida tossindo com a fumaça que adentra por sua boca.

'Nunca fumou antes, né? Que patético. É um imbecil, mesmo.'

'...'

'Uh, touchée.'

'Cala a boca.'

Ele o obedece, mas, no fim, os dois se calam. E, enfim, você decide que não quer mais se importar ou se incomodar... Ou mesmo saber. Você levanta os olhos, encarando o olho bom de Badou. Ele o encara de volta.

Talvez, no fundo, cães não precisem saber de nada.

* * *

Essa fic foi um presente pra Dri, porque ela me incentivou a voltar a escrever, a ler Dogs e a publicar essa coisinha. E porque ela é um amor, e eu amoamoamoamoamo. Reclamações, sugestões, cookies e ameaças de morte, favor falar com ela, sim?

Lou.


End file.
